Oh God, No Way!
by xXxVampireKitten500xXx
Summary: Audrina my own character  tries to get Zero to reveal his true self to her. See what happens.


**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own anything from this anime.

I wrote this for my best friend awhile back and I thought 'hey why not up load it onto here' Hope you guys enjoy it. Oh before I forget I also have this on my account on another website called quizilla(dot)com.

"Zero come one you can't hide behind that mask forever" I deeply sighed to the person in front of me. We were both Dark Nights, a group of Japanese who are against bertania. Zero and I have had this fight so many times that I have lost count. What sparked it this time was Zero's next plan is suck a stupid idea. I'm really not sure how I got to trying to get him to reveal himself but oh well were here.

"Audrina you don't understand" he screamed behind his mask. "Ugh, OMG what are you so freaking afraid of? HUH?" I screamed right up in his face. He crossed his arms and sighed deeply, "That you would see me differently" and he turned away from me.

"Zero, what makes you say that, you know I am nothing like that" I calmly/hurt said. "We'll see" he deeply sighed while reaching up and took off his mask. He turned around and I gasped. "No way" I whispered shocked and covered my mouth with my hand.

"Yes, it's me Audrina, Lulu" and he smiled at the nickname I gave him. "Wha wha WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME" I screamed at him and slapped his shoulder. "I'm sorry, I thought you wouldn't look at me the same anymore if you found out" he sadly confessed to me. "Lulu I would never do that to you, and it really hurts that you thought that." I bit my lip to stop myself from crying. "I'm completely and utterly sorry, I never meant for you to feel bad. I care about you too much and value your opinion." My eyes went wide and i just had to ask.

"How much?" I asked looking him in the eyes. "How much what?" he asked slightly confused. I gulped and asked, "How much do you care?" so quietly that I thought he wouldn't hear, oh but he did. "Oh um um uh" he stuttered as I got closer and closer to him. "Alright, I love you alright. I know you probably don't feel the sa-" I cut him off with my lips.

"Shut up...you know you are very clueless if you thought I didn't feel the same way" and this time he kissed me. It wasn't one of those tender kisses either, it was very rough which was needed. He slammed me back onto a wall and pressed up against me. I moaned when I felt a certain bulge on my thigh.

I reached for his shirt and lifted it up. He broke away and put his arms in the air. I lifted it up all the way and threw it on the ground. He looked me in the eye and asked if this is really what I want. I answered him by sucking on his neck. He groaned and pushed me up on the wall. I started sucking my way down his collar bone. As I made my way down his stomach his breathing became more rougher. I unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. They fell to the floor and he kicked them aside.

I grabbed a hold on the big bulge under his boxers. His knees buckled slightly while letting out a husky moan. He pulled my hand away and brought my hands over my head. "Not yet" he huskily said in my ear. "You have on to much" and I could hear the smirk in his voice. "Why don't you take care of that then?" I sexily said back.

Lulu let go of my hands and roughly ripped off my shirt to reveal my red lacey bra with white skulls on them. He threw the rest of what my shirt was behind him. He then moved to my jeans and he unbuttoned and unzipped them. He hooked his hands on the tip of my jeans while bending down taking my jeans down with him. I stepped out of my jeans and he threw them somewhere.

Lulu went back on his feet and looked up at me. He licked his lips, "Damn, your so beautiful." He shot back up attacking me with his lips. I could feel my lips start to get sore but I could care less at the time. He moved down to my neck, his lips still attached to my skin. "Lulu" I moaned out once he bit down on my soft spot. The hands that were all over me went behind my back and took a hold of the back of my bra. He was having and bad time so I reached behind to unclasp it. When he took off my bra he glared at it when he threw it across somewhere.

I giggled and he smiled down to me. He ran his hands up my sides till he reached the sides of my breasts. He moved his hands so they both cupped my breasts and he started to massage them. I let out a moan in my approval. "So beautiful" I herd him whisper before I felt his mouth close on my left nipple. "Oh God" I whimpered as he teeth bit down on my erect nipple. He did the same to my right side. He had me moaning and squirming around on the wall.

"You like that?" he huskily said in my ear while teasing my still erect nipples. "You have no idea" I moaned while licking my lips. I maneuvered us so he was up against the wall. I gave him a sultry look while playing with the top of his boxers, "My turn" and I hooked my thumbs on his boxers, sliding them off slowly. Once he was free he was staring straight at my face. Lulu kicked them off somewhere. I brought my hand up and lightly started to stroke him. I teasingly licked the tip of his erect penius. "Don't Tease Me" he hissed at me.

I smiled sexily up at him and put the head in my mouth and started to suck while gliding my tongue around his head and slit. "Ugh" he took my head and pushed his body towards me, which make him go deeper in my mouth. He ran his hands threw my hair as I sucked him off. With my free hand I started to massage him. After a few minutes of this he pushed me away from him.

I looked up at him like 'why?'. He smiled, "I didn't want to cum in your mouth." "Oh" I giggled at myself. He lifted me on my feet and started kissing me. He ran his tongue, but I teased him and didn't let him in. He growled and grabbed my ass. I gasped in surprise and he took the time to stick his tongue in my mouth. We both moaned once our tongues connected.

He grabbed my ass with both hands and set my on a table. I wrapped my legs around his back, and he slowly started to enter me. He was teasing me by how slow he was going. "OH come on-OH" before I could finish he pushed into me hard. Now he was all the way in me. At first his strokes were slow but as the time passed he was going in me so hard that the table was squeaking. It would have been funny if it was in a different situation.

I felt Lulu grow bigger inside of me and I knew he was close, but so was I. With one last grunt and thrust he came in me triggering my own.

We sat and stood there catching out breath. He started to laugh after we settled down. "What" I smiled confused at him. "Who would have thought this would happen from a stupid ass argument" we both started laughing. "But I'm glad it did" and he agreed. He picked me up and we laid on the floor. With one last kiss we both fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
